Last Person On Earth
by banryuu
Summary: First impressions last forever. Hitomi is new in town, her first night at work will cause everything to change in many lives. Van is the loner at the local high school what will his encounter with the new girl cost him other then a new pair of shoes. R
1. Shut your mouth!

Welcome to my first attempt at an AU. I always tend to prefer to write sequels since Escaflowne has such an excruciatingly open ending. On the other hand I enjoy reading AUs more then any other type when it comes to Escaflowne. And though there is no shortage of good Escaflowne High school stories… I guess what I would like to say is if it sounds like someone else's story I do apologize my mind and I aren't always on speaking terms.

Disclamer; I don't own the people in this story its just fun to play around with their lives.

Last person on Earth

Chapter 1- Shut your mouth when you're speaking to me!

The glowing numbers of a wrist watch told her it was just past 1:30 am. She groaned taking the watch off and shoving it deep in her apron. Anytime past midnight was too late to be at work, with an hour and a half left in her shift she wasn't sure if she would even make it out of bed in time for school not five hours from now.

Rule number one when your new in town; Never be late and your first day. Rule number two work so hard, you pass out. Normally the idea is to make a good impression but when, one gives you less then 3 hours sleep, and the other makes you want to burrow under covers for the remaining week, they don't quite go together.

Any other day her shift was up at midnight, with side-work and clean up till 1 at the latest. Not to bad, but today would not be like any other day. That was for certain the moment she reached for the strings of her apron a rush of people poured in. The manager had asked for any volunteers to stay late, and of course the new girl smiled and stepped up to bat.

Till now all she had been doing was 'training', running food and drinks to tables, clearing dishes, and chasing around the other waitresses to run their errands. Thanks to the incoming mob she had been advanced to full server a few days early.

"Kanzaki?"

"Yes?" She smiled hiding the exhaustion plain on her face moments before.

"Take booth thirty seven, the corner booth on the right." She pointed out a lone guy sitting is a large curved booth. "He comes is every night. Coffee, just keep it coming and don't ask questions. He won't talk to you anyway, unless you're not fast enough. Then it could get bad."

She blinked up at the seasoned waitress. "So I just take him coffee."

"Yup, all he ever gets. You don't even need to ask his order just take him a cup and walk away. Don't ask him when he needs more. He will raise his cup slightly when he wants a refill. Just do that and he is the easiest one in here, big tipper too." A bell let off a sharp 'ding' calling the older woman. "That's my order. It will be fine. Just remember he comes for the coffee, not the company. Good luck." And she was off again. With a large rush like this, the pros were little more then a blur.

"Okay easiest pain in the butt, you sure got a lot of rules." She mumbled to herself filling a mug with the steamy black brew. When she reached the table she set down the mug.

Other then a slight nod he didn't acknowledge her approach. He wore a red button up shirt open with a white undershirt peaking out; kaki pants and dark leather work-boots completed the outfit. His thin frame was toned and smoothly muscled. He had wild raven hair that hid his eyes, but not all of his face.

She noticed she had been staring with a blush. She hurried off to recover. "Okay so he is a handsome jerk. Doesn't change a thing; give him coffee walk away with money. Doesn't sound too hard after all." She quickly cleared off a vacated table in time to see Mr. Antisocial raise his mug at her. "What did he do inhale it?"

With a speed that showed the other racing waitresses up she had his cup refilled and was walking away when she heard him mumble "So slow."

She gritted her teeth together just to not turn around. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk." Chanting under her breath to calm down and she continued on her rounds.

It became like a challenge, the second his cup came off the table to flag her. She was there, had it refilled and was gone before he could blink.

"Kanzaki?"

"Yes… Mina?" She turned to look at the bus girl that called her name. Mina had long brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail; the bottom was a much lighter shade of brown and hung down to her lower back. Mina was a nice girl and she always liked helping her out, though Mina tended to be a bit depressed from time to time.

"I've never seen table 37 drink so, much so quick."

"What Mr. Coffee?" She snorted

She laughed quietly "That's a good name for him. Do you like him or something?"

"W-what? Where did you get that ridiculous idea?" She stuttered though he was good looking, she couldn't deny that. Nothing was between her and that jerk.

"I don't know, it kinda looks like his way of flitting."

"You have got to be joking!" She blushed for the second time tonight. "Why would I like an arrogant, self centered, jerk like him!" She hissed between her teeth so only Mina could hear.

"Sorry. Sorry, no offence." The younger girl threw up her hands in defeat. "By the way you favorite guy is calling." She motioned over at Mr. Coffee who had his mug in the air once more.

Suppressing a groan she grabbed the never empty pot of coffee and stomped over. In fact she was fuming so hard she didn't notice that the kids at the neighboring table had thrown crayons onto the floor. She stepped into the 'granny smith apple green' and slipped falling forward onto table 37. The whole pot of coffee poured right into the lap of the world's most anal customer.

"**_SHIT!_**" He jumped up and away from her.

"I am so sorry! Let me get some napkins. Oh, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" She groveled embarrassed and ashamed.

He glared at her dead in her eyes with his piercing mahogany gaze. His eyes lowered to her shirt. "Hitomi, forget the napkins and get me your manager." He growled through his locked jaw and gritted teeth.

Before Hitomi could turn the head manager was there bustling her away. "Mr. Fanel I do apologize for her. Hitomi just stared tonight and you know how nervous the new ones get. Your coffee for the rest of the week will be on the house. If there is anything else I can do, feel free to ask."

"**Fire** her." Was all he said. He stood up so the silent on lookers could see the damage. He was soaked with cooling liquid from his stomach to nearly his knees. The fabric clung to his body as he began to walk out. He stopped next to her "I have a tip for you. You are a waitress your job is to serve me. The fact that you can't even do the simplest task says a lot about you doesn't it." His face was so close to hers they could have kissed, had it not been for the fact he looked as if he would sooner bite her nose off and eat it.

"I have a tip for you." Hitomi's eyes flashed challenging him. "I don't know who the **hell** you think you are, but your breath stinks almost as bad as your attitude!"

His face was shocked as though no one had ever talked to him that way. Before he could retort she stomped off into the kitchen.

Once out of sight she crumpled up into a ball hugging her knees. She felt **cold**, she looked down at her shirt and it too was soaked with coffee. Angry tears threatened to fall, the last thing she would want to smell like right now was that jackass and his damned coffee.

"He is gone." Mina knelt down in front of her "The manager says you can go home fore the day. We will see you tomorrow at 4." She gave Hitomi a comforting smile.

"I'm not fired?" She asked in awe.

"Nope. They said you had a lot of guts. You just can't work past midnight anymore. As long as you don't see Mr. Coffee again you should be fine." She looked down at Hitomi's splattered shirt. "You didn't bring a jacket did you?"

Hitomi shook her head.

"You can borrow mine. Otherwise you'd catch cold out there. I bet you he will." Mina grinned.

"Thank you." Hitomi let the younger girl help her up. "See you tomorrow."

"What else are friends for? See ya." Mina waved her out the back door.

To Be Continued…

Ah years of experience as a waitress put to good use. I was supposed to have her starting School in this chapter too, but couldn't figure out how to start it. If you are lucky Chapter two might be up by the end of the day… don't get your hopes up. It is still me queen of procrastination.

You've read now review.

Banryuu (formally known as thundersenshi17)


	2. There is no Pause or Rewind in life

Thank you to all whom not only reviewed but also continues to read this. See in the past I've had a bit of a… shall we say problem. I don't finish what I start. A lot of us are like that no big… right? My writing has matured a lot from my first story, or even my second, and my third is going so well, it is nearing completion. I guess I haven't changed as much as I hoped. This story wasn't supposed to come out till the outline was done… which it is not. So please bear with me. I swear to you on all things anime that you will not regret sticking with me on this one. My out line and plan of action shall be finished by this Sunday so you should get a bright new shiny chapter next week. With out farther rambling and scaring you off I give you chapter 2! …. You can cheer now.

Disclaimer;

(Ha! Just because you can't see it doesn't mean its not there!)

Last Person on Earth

Chapter two- There is no Pause or Rewind in life

Thick clouds obscured the meager sunlight leaving the heave weight of confinement to suffocate you with no escape. Just another wonderful day at school. Correction, another beautiful day in prison. He stood at the base of the 'institution's steps knowing no way out. One brownish-red eye peeked out from behind a cage of obsidian colored hair, scanning all possible exit routes in one last futile effort to escape.

"Lord Van!" The cheerful screech condemned him, as the spoiler of his fantasy to sneak away unseen attached herself firmly onto his left arm. "Good morning!" She chimed looking up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Morning Merle." Van stated attempting to pry her grip from his arm. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"I know Lord Van, but you are my knight in shining armor after all." She rapped her arms around his neck as if he was a floating door and she was fresh from the titanic.

Beyond caring he patted her head as though she was a pet and not a short girl only a two years younger then him.

"Lord Van, I- wait what is that smell?" She leaned in to smell his chest. "Soap. Laundry detergent. You smell like normal but there is something funky."

"Old coffee." Was all he said pointing down at his shoes. Sure enough the brown leather had splatters from the previous night forever stained on them as well as in his memory.

Merle let go of him in an attempt to clutch her heaving sides and she roared with laughter. "Don't tell me you were harassing those poor waitresses at Denny's again!" When she only got a glare, translated to a huge yes, she had to hang onto the stair rail to keep her balance. "Wow! So one of them finally got you good! What did you do this time? Had to be bad to get coffee thrown at you. What did you grope the poor girl or something?"

"I. Am. Not. Allen." He spat out each word.

"Sorry Lord Van I-"

"Don't worry about it Merle." He patted her head again. "Just get to class you'll be late."

""Okay Lord Van see you at lunch!" She waved back at him as she charged down the hall.

Grudgingly he began to wander though the whitewashed house of horrors known as Escaflowne Academy. The halls echoed with a mishmash of voices, slamming lockers, and the scuffle of bodies moving sadly towards separate destinations. Lonely, every pathetic soul here is imprisoned, but he felt far away from them all. Standing on the far side of the moon has got to be warmer then this. The halls had emptied and silence surrounded him as he approached the door leading into a lecture already underway. His hand lingered on the knob, preparing himself to interrupt. Before he could blink something slammed into him with the force of a wrecking crane. Thankfully his feet had been rooted firmly, only that had kept him standing through the impact. Van's whole left arm and side tingled uncomfortably, it felt like Andre the Giant had slapped him.

If he was feeling it this bad he emphasized with the person currently on the floor. The lest he could do was to help them up. Before reaching out his un-abused arm he stopped recognizing the one sprawled at his feet. "Shit." He let the air hiss out between his teeth with feeling.

The loudmouthed waitress from the night before sat on the dirty school floor with her eyes squeezed shut from a mixture of shock and pain. Her short pixi cut honey brown hair glowed even in the harsh fluorescent lights. "I am so sorry. I'm late, and got lost. Are you alright?" She asked, blinking her eyes open. So pure a green they should be considered the world's largest emeralds.

From the position she was in all Hitomi saw when she opened her eyes to look at the poor guy she had crashed into, was his stained brown boots. Trailing upwards she took in dark blue jeans, a black bowling style shirt with red tribal dragons embroidered on either side. Her eyes flicked back to his boots, '_wait on second those almost look like coffee stains_' Her mind processed the information. "Shit." She echoed his sentiment. Hitomi scrambled to her feet, squaring her shoulders in preparation for the screaming match of the century. "Look I said I was sorry. So why don't you-"

"Forget it." He cut her off.

"Wait but you-"

Before she could continue he flung the door open and stalked into the class she had forgotten was there.

"Thank you for joining us Van Fanel. Oh and who is your pretty little friend?" The teacher focused his attention as well as that of the whole class on them. Van walked past the teacher without a word of greeting or explanation.

"I'm not his friend." Hitomi blushed slightly at the look the teacher was giving her, as though it pleased him that she wasn't with the rude raven hared boy.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Allen Shezar, teacher of this humble English class." He bowed taking her hand in his, bringing his lips gently to kiss her knuckles lightly. He was tall, maybe an inch or so over six-foot, with long blond hair hanging down his back.

Hitomi blushed slightly yanking her hand back from the touchy-feely teacher. She readjusted her backpack hoping to get away from him and the gawkers as quickly as humanly possible. As she headed to what she hoped was an empty seat in the far reaches of the class room, his cultured voice called out to her.

"I have introduced myself. Who might you be little lady?"

"Hitomi Kanzaki." She kept walking pass the other students, stepping through the obstacle course of backpacks.

"What a beautiful name. Any clubs you would like to join Hitomi?"

'_What is with him?_' She thought. "Track." Hitomi dropped her bag at the wall and sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair with flourish.

"Are you fast Hitomi?" He asked with a gleaming smile.

"I have a question for you Mr. **Shezar**. Isn't it inappropriate to call your students by their first name unless they state otherwise?" She smiled innocently at him.

His smile wilted around the edges but somehow remained dazzling. "Welcome to class Miss Kanzaki. I expect you to be on time from now on." With a spin that sent his golden hair flying out behind him and around him like a cloak, he began class again.

Hitomi began pulling out her notebook and arranging her pens on the desk so they didn't roll away. She could almost swear she saw Fanel look at her with an amused gleam in his eye. Before she could be sure, it was gone and he was facing away from her once more. _Van was his name wasn't it? _She thought. _Van might not be so bad after all_. Her eyes caught something on his right arm when he passed papers back. It was a welt, red and angry looking. _'I guess I own him, even though he is a jerk.'_ She sighed.

**A**cross the school silver hair shown as the figure crept into an office with a large heavy oak door. The door shut loudly behind him, letting the light catch on the engraved nameplate stating '**principle**'.

"Dillandau. So nice to see you so soon." The low easy voice flowed across the room with familiarity. The man sat behind an intimidating large black lacquered desk. His hair shown a light blue the way black hair gets when it grays too early, much too early in his case being little over thirty years of age. His posture was impeccable, broad shoulders back, hands clasped on the desktop.

"You called me here Folken. What do you want?" The teenager drawled leaning aginst the far wall his blood red eyes flashing. A smirk played across his lips, looking more like a sneer. "You have nothin on me this time." He stated confidently.

"Really? Do tell?" He leaned forward as if in anticipation.

"Yea. You got nothin on me."

"**Yes**, I **do have **some**thing **on you." He corrected.

"I didn't put the road-kill in the teacher's lounge soda machine." Dillandau began to get angry which didn't take much.

"I know very well who did that. I also know who forced them into it. My only question is where you found something so old and yet so well preserved?"

"Nothin special." Dillandau shrugged "Why am I here?"

"A social call you could say."

"How so Folken?"

"We see enough of each other, maybe we can help each other out. You scratch my back I scratch yours."

"Whoa! I don't swing that way, Principle Folken!" Jumping away from the wall he was ready for a fight.

"That is obvious. Is the last person who claimed that out of the hospital yet?"

"Nope." Dillandau eased back to the wall, grinning with a shrug.

"I have a job for you. Right up your ally of expertise. Call it community service if you will." He pushed an open file across the desk facing the delinquent.

Dillandau strutted over with the glide of a predator. "What the hell would I do with 'that'?

The older man shrugged. "Anything you want short of murder."

To Be Continued….

Okay so it wasn't very good. Not as driving as the coffee scene, I know. Please bear with me. Review… I just gave myself a heart attack my knee hit the paper shredder.  
I think you can see my nail marks in the ceiling. As I was saying Review or there won't be a next chapter. Not an idle threat, mind you.

Thank you to the 10 people who read the first chapter before this 6 was the most I'd gotten on my first chapter. Thank you all! I love you much! Oh baby!


	3. Stupid people

Wow ten more reviews exactly. Lets see if this one hits me at an even 30. Oh yea should have told you Van Hitomi and Dillandau are all 17 years old and juniors. I aged them 2years so Merle is a freshman. Allen, Eries(if you see her), Narya and Eriya (sp?) are teachers. You'll meet Milearna who is a Senior maybe by the end of this chapter who knows.

Disclaimer; I have to use spell check to write the word disclaimer… you think I could claim Escaflowne as my own? Nope I can barely spell it. See I had to use the spell check 5 times just in the disclaimer alone. 6.

Last person on Earth

Chapter 3- So may stupid people, so little ammo.

Hard plastic chairs don't warm up to you as a friend, no they are a constant enemy forever unwavering in their goal to make you pay attention at the cost of a sore bottom and a stiff back. The edges are all rounded, for what purpose? So you can't gouge an eye out? Really, anything could be less painful then the sound of this teacher's voice. '_She really should learn to speak through her mouth and not through her nose_.' Hitomi thought examining the bearer who would make Fran Drescher cringe. Why the painful chairs, if no way to be lulled to sleep? Torture that's what this is. What god of fate had she pissed off recently, was what Hitomi asked herself every day she walked into this miserable class.

"How can **he** possibly be napping right now?" Hitomi glared at the silently dozing head raven head propped on his arms. As it turned out Mr. Fanel was in nearly all her classes. She really must have pissed in the gods' drinking water to get this. Okay so he wasn't all bad. Correction, that she knew, yet. He was still a jerk(maybe not as big of one as she first thought), and something about his arrogant attitude made her want to ring that tanned neck of his. All in all Van was silent and wanted to be left alone. She wouldn't give him that, fate had to have had a plan either that or fate was a sadistic ass-whole. "How can Van sleep? It either takes hours of practice or defective hearing." Hitomi mumbled

"My hearing is fine. If you could not stare at me I'd sleep better. You're making my skin crawl." He stated with out raising his head.

"Why you-" Hitomi froze. All the eyes in the classroom, minus a set of mahogany ones, were focused on her. Hitomi's body acted on its own, though she was praying that everyone else had shrunk and that she wasn't standing up like a fool. "I… um… need to use the restroom."

Fool sounded about right.

"Miss Kanzaki can it wait?" The teacher screeched like a bird of prey going in for the kill.

"No. I'm gonna pee myself!" She blurted out her face putting ripe tomatoes to shame. With out waiting for approval she made her way to the door.

Van opened one eye to watch her pass. "Stupid girl." The tiny little smile was gone before anyone could tell he wasn't truly asleep.

Hitomi didn't even remember walking to the bathroom. She was so embarrassed she could probably fry an egg on each cheek. The cold water was a shock to her face, it made her sputter in surprise. She spun on the girl that had thrown water on her. "What was that for!"

"To put out that fire before the sprinklers went off." An amused smirk played across the lips of a short freshman. She had chin length strawberry red hair so vibrant it could be considered bright pink. Her blue eyes were bright and scathing as they scanned Hitomi. "Where have I seen you before?" She asked picking invisible lint off a worn and secondhand looking orange shirt. Her jeans wear several inches higher then her ankles and her sneakers looked ready to fall apart. "Well? What is your name?"

"Hitomi Kanzaki."

"You're Hitomi?" She asked walking closer to the confused green-eyed girl.

"Yea, do I know you?"

The impact of her hand across Hitomi's soft cheek rang through the enclosed tile walls. "You should!"

"What was that for?" Hitomi held her fresh red mark.

"Are you stupid? You must have seen the burn mark on Lord Van's arm. Stop following Lord Van around like a lost puppy! Don't get any ideas about him either. Lord Van is too good for you!" The girl screamed at Hitomi. Her hands balled into fists ready to strike again.

Hitomi backed away from the girl she could swear must have caught rabies to have a mood-swing that quick, that must be it she is too young for menopause_. 'If she starts foaming at the mouth I'm gonna run for it._' Hitomi thought. "I did apologize about his arm." She tried to talk the girl down. "I just think of him as a friend. Nothing more."

"Good!" The younger girl eased back but still stomped her foot.

"May I ask, how do you know Van?"

"Why would I tell you? All you need to know is, Lord Van is out of your league." She turned and strutted through the door without a backward glance.

Hitomi slumped against the wall as people began to flow in the bathroom in a chattering rush. The bell had rung and she hadn't even heard it. She tried to situate her short hair to cover the mark adorning the left side of her face. I didn't work with the pageboy cut, the hair was to short and fell back in place. She shook off the whole incident and walked out the door.

A large backpack appeared right in front of her nose. "You forgot this." Van said moving the book-bag away from her face.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as she took the back and flung it over one shoulder. "We need to get to class before-"

Yet again he stopped her dead in the middle of speaking. This time it was his hand on her face. Van gently touched the red mark about the size and shape of an open handed slap. She winced, he pulled his hand back looking into her eyes. "I see you've meet Merle."

Hitomi began to rant walking next to Van to keep up his fast pace. "Was that her name? Merle the girl that attacked me. She was like a wild animal."

Van stopped suddenly, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, just a childhood friend. She gets carried away but then again so do you." He walked through the door into the next bout of torture.

Hitomi began to follow him in when she heard something that caught her attention

"Look at **poor** little Merle."

"Yea, Merle what are **you** doing in this wing?"

"I bet she is begging handouts **again**." The group of girls that had surrounded Merle laughed like the cackling of crows.

"Samantha what are you doing out of the plastic surgeon's office didn't they tell you your face wasn't ready for a test drive yet?" Merle asked feigning innocence.

The girls stopped laughing as if someone had hit the pause button. "You think you're so smart. You don't have two pennies to rub together, what does all that wit get you?"

"A nice new trip to the nurse." One of the other girls said closing in on her.

Hitomi knew that this was Merle's fight she should let her deal with it. So way did she find herself standing between Merle and Samantha's cronies?

"What are you doing?" Merle whispered harshly

"I don't know." Hitomi wispered back, then stated loudly "There you are Merle. Glad you waited for me."

"Who are you?" Samantha a.k.a. the girl that looked like she walked up to Michael Jackson's plastic surgeon and said "Hey do me up." When I say her face was bad that's putting it nicely. Hell a car crash victim where the engine caught fire had more proportionate features.

"Sorry am I interrupting? Merle was waiting for me." Hitomi dug though her bag and came up with a wad of random bills. "Thanks for letting me barrow the money if I hadn't paid that bill on time I would have lost my car."

Merle took the money. "No problem Hitomi. What are friends for?" She smiled at Hitomi putting on a good show for the snobs. "Tell Van **Fanel** 'hi' for me."

The girl closest to Samantha leaned in. "Is she really friends with Fanel?"

"We should get out of here." The girls all agreed. "Merle learn your place or be put in it next time." Samantha of the deformed face stated as they retreated.

Once out of sight Merle tossed the money at Hitomi. "I didn't need your help." She began to head in the direction of the lower classmen wing. She spun on her heel "You're still weird!" With that she was gone leaving Hitomi alone in the echoing hall.

"And she says I'm weird."

To Be Continued…

I know Dilly-sama was supposed to pop in maybe in the next chapter. You'll have to keep reading to see what he does "short of murder" I really don't know yet but it will be good. I think.

Samantha is a mix between some of the snobs that picked on me in school and the ICP song 'scared' One of Shaggy's lines is 'I'll walk up to Michael Jackson's plastic surgeon and said "Hey do me up."' To bad I couldn't fit in Violent J's 'I'll run across the white house lawn naked and screamin and butsin shots at it.'

You know what to do now.


	4. If the Insult Fits, Wear It

Well I thank all of you out there that stick with this story. Actually I found it quite funny that before I had updated my other story Far From Home both the stories had 29 reviews. The sad part was FFH had 6 chapters and Last Person on Earth only had three. I guess people like this one better. I told you AUs are more interesting to read then continuations, after a while the sequels get very same old same old… but then again the high school dramas do too… Well I hope I'm mixing it up for you!

Disclaimer; I tell you I own Escaflowne. I really do. Oh and I'm the next supreme ruler of the world. Yup that's right I own you too. There will be a massive coup of all the governments all over the world at the same time. Then all the dictators will kill each other off for power. That's when I move in; with my amazing skills for baking I will oppress you all with my mind control muffins! Did I mention I have an over active imagination. It will be cake not muffins.

Last Person on Earth

Chapter 4- If the Insult Fits, Wear It

Sneaky eyes peaked over the top of a propped up binder, darting back and forth scanning the area. The little space of protection created by the barricade was the perfect hideaway for the most concealed of deeds. Her nimble right hand lingered over the objects under scrutiny.

"The moon." She muttered flipping over another well worn friend. "The eight of cups. And lets see.." Her eyes flew open in shock as her barrier was torn down exposing her weakness. "Van!" Hitomi hissed between her teeth. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?" She scrambled to collect the tarot cards littering her desk. The last one moved out from under her fingers guided by the large tanned hand belonging to the destroyer of her reverie.

"What is this?" Van questioned turning the card every which way trying to decipher the foreign object.

She snatched it away tucking it back into its place in the stack. "The moon." She stated giving him a questioning stare.

"What does it mean?"

She softened a bit at his interest. "Well that there may be forces working against you, beware of deception and danger from hidden enemies or false friends."

Van snorted. "This is high school after all. Everyone here is false."

"That's silly, if you walk around expecting to get stabbed in the back all the time you'll miss everything right in front of your nose."

"Oh and this is how you watch your back?" He said dropping the card unceremoniously back onto her desk.

"Van…" She sighed now speaking to the slope of his broad shoulders. "What else am I good for as a friend if I don't watch your back for you?" Hitomi stated lightly poking him.

He snorted at the thought shifting in his seat to avoid the annoying finger stabbing at him.

"Van you are so stubborn." Hitomi leaned across the top of her desk to jab him harder. "I could read the cards for you, and tell your fortune. Though the cards might burst into flames if I do." She teased.

He peeked over his shoulder. The look was enough to make her freeze mid attack. "Are you…are you smiling?" She questioned in shock.

"Mr. Fanel! Please flirt before or after class and not during." The cultured voice of the arrogant English teacher reminded to two that other people happen to be in the room. He watch as Van turned back around with a glare.

Hitomi's face burned with embarrassment as she sunk farther into her seat before the blond teacher could focus anymore unwanted attention on her. With a shrill ring the bell sounded freeing her. She contained her excitement as to not sprint out of the room, at the joy of the end of yet another long class with the knight in shinning hair.

"Miss Kanzaki do you have a moment?" The smooth voice froze her at the door.

"Yes Mr.Shezar." She awkwardly trudged back into room she was so eager to escape.

Some how he made the casual lean on the edge of his desk look elegant. "I personally wanted to hand your last paper back." He gestured with the graded essay. "May I say, riveting imaginary. You should be in my advanced English class with such talent for the written word."

"T-thanks…" Hitomi sheepishly replied taking the corner of the offered +A paper.

Instead of relinquishing the document he held onto it locking sapphire blue eyes with his emerald eyed student.

"Am I interrupting something?" A lilting female voice inquired from the door.

Hitomi jumped snapping out of the daze and snatching her essay out of Allen Shezar's grasp before he could respond. "I was just leaving." She stated looking at the girl that spoke for the first time.

She stood there confident and poised her long golden hair flowed down her back in shimmering waves. Lavender eyes scanned the younger girl with an arrogant smile. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Millerna Aston student council president." She held out her hand with a graceful flare.

Hitomi shook the dainty hand lightly while trying to squeeze past and out the door. "Nice to met you, but I've got to go."

"The pleasure was all mine." The silky voice fallowed Hitomi out.

Standing out from the traffic jam of people chattering and delaying the trip to the next period, a single person leaned silently against the wall waiting patently. His unruly raven hair concealed his eyes.

"Van!" Hitomi called approaching the lone motionless figure.

He looked up at the sound of his name heaving his bag off the ground and onto his shoulder in one swift motion. "Do you need to stop by your locker?"

"Yea these text books are weighing me down." She complained avoiding any conversation about the weirdness with in the English room.

"13, 32, and 5." Hitomi muttered to herself turning the lock.

"Why do you say your code out loud every time you open your locker?" Van asked "I'd be too easy to brake in and clean you out."

"Like anyone would want to steal text books!" She laughed amused "I don't have anything worth taking. That and it helps me to remember if I have a rhythm." Hitomi lifted the handle with a click and swiftly swung the door open. The quick motion rattled the door and something fell to the floor with a soft thud. "That is NOT mine." She stated staring at the sandwich bag containing green leaves of a seemingly illegal plant.

Just then a deep male voice came over the intercom. "Please stand next to your lockers for a mandatory locker check. Let us make this as quick and orderly as possible. Thank you." The announcement went off with an audible clack.

Hitomi's wide eyes met Van's equally shocked ones. "I swear that is not mine." She whispered hoarsely through the groans of the rest of the student body. "What do we do?" She was becoming steadily more frantic.

"I don't know." Was all Van could say.

To Be Continued…

Well was it worth the wait? Sorry about that I'm in college now and working 3 part time jobs. Me have time for anything HA! Oh that and I no longer have an appendix. Do you know the nerve of those doctors not letting me have it back! I already had the perfect place on my shelf to keep it right next to my jar of paper cranes. By the way medical bills SUCK. Okay well I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but hope won't pay my tution. Ja ne!


	5. Friendship is like peeing your pants

Okay so it has been years…. I'm sorry… I think. Honestly this chapter hates me. I have typed it at least 3 times and written it out twice, and all copies have been lost, locked, deleted or missing parts. I have found one copy and the first and last parts are missing so please bear with me.

Disclaimer; I do not own Escaflowne, because if I did the United States Coast Guard would own Escaflowne since they now own me.

Chapter 5– Friendship is like **peeing** your pants,

Everyone can see it but only you can feel its **warmth**.

Innocence like many abstract values are difficult if not impossible to prove. It would be naive to believe the harmless looking plant matter would not be seen as undisputable evidence of guilt. Yet no matter how many times you claim "that is not mine" no one will believe you.

Hitomi's wide frightened eyes pleaded her case. "I have never done drugs in my life. You have got to trust me."

Van began tugging at the unruly hair shadowing his face as if it would help him think faster. "I do. I don't know why but I do believe you Hitomi."

Relief prematurely flooded her features "So you'll help me?" She reached up and stilled his hands from ripping out his raven hair.

Their eyes met at the contact. Despite how it seemed that time had stilled around the pair; the clatter of lockers, books, and excited chatter continued.

The girl dropped her hands from his and began toying with the hem of her shirt while looking in all directions. "How long do we have till our lockers get checked?" She gestured to the side by side long metal contraptions.

"Now long, the principle is doing the checks himself and he is already starting at the end of the hall." Van sounded pained as he continued to stare at the offending object.

"I'll run to the bathroom and flush it!" She became momentarily excited as the solution clicked in her mind.

With a quick warning glare Van began in hushed tones highlighting the need to not draw attention to their activities. "You'll have to pass _'him'_ to get to the nearest girls' room." He motioned to the broad shouldered figure stopping momentarily at each locker in a section then crossing to the other side of the hall to begin anew all the while drawing closer.

"_Van_! He's almost _here_!" Hitomi hissed the hysteria evident in her voice. "Where is the closest trash can?" She asked desperately finally noticing how quite it had become around them.

"You'd never make it in time, and hall monitors police the trash cans to make sure no one gets away with disposing any thing illegal." He sighed crushing yet another of her not so brilliant ideas.

The grim faced authority figure was only one section away. Van looked into her panic-stricken green orbs. In one smooth motion he scooped the offending object up, lightly tossing it into his own locker, and shutting the door in one fluid motion.

"Van!" She exclaimed in horror so sudden that people began turning to watch them.

"Quiet Hitomi. Trust me."

"Give it back! Let me get in trouble."

"I can't do that and you know it. Keep your mouth shut." He locked her in place with his mahogany gaze. "Please."

Before she could remember how to speak a smooth expressionless voice interrupted. "Is there a problem here?" The man who spoke had the whole area's attention. He was tall with broad shoulders and a lean serious face. His blue grey hair was short and spiked up at the top but lay smooth everywhere else. "Well Mr. Fanel and Miss…" He trailed off as though searching for her name.

"K-Kanzaki." She squeaked making Van roll his eyes empathetically.

He began "Well Miss Kanzaki is there-"

Van cut his words off rudely. "No _'Sir'_ there is no problem."

"If that is the case then… stand beside your locker so we can make this quick." His face was completely neutral except for the gleam in his brown eyes.

Hitomi nervously shrank out of his way; giving the older man full access to the contents of her open locker.

Finding nothing out of the usual he turned the raven haired teen "Well Mr. Fanel it is your turn open your locker if you please." He motioned to the closed metal door with a graceful yet prostatic right arm.

Fighting the urge to tell the silver haired man to do it himself Van deftly spun the dial. Upon completion of the code he stepped aside letting the principle slide the latch.

With an exasperated sigh and a sharp click he flung the metal door open sharply. As if on cue the jarring motion toppled the sandwich baggy from it perch on the top shelf. It tumbled down in slow-motion to land on top of shinny black dress shoes and bursting open letting its contents free.

In rage and shock his teeth gritted together. "**Fanel**, My office _**now**_!"

"I know the way." Van quipped giving a shocked Hitomi one last smirk. He was then marched quickly down the hall with the old man's large hand digging into his shoulder. A small trail of pot left in their wake.

Wide eyes and whispers followed the raven haired teen. Once out of sight all hell broke lose. What before was hissed whispers became shouts and heated conversation.

"I always pegged him for a druggy."

"What a Loser!"

"He is sooo out of here even if he is-"

"Bet he was a dealer."

"Oh my god and I used to think he was hot."

"Violent and an addict…"

Hitomi stood there petrified. She wanted to yell and scream that they all knew nothing. That Van had protected her. Despite of the urge she kept her mouth shut as he had asked. There was nothing she could do, and no one that would believe her. Feeling eyes on her skin she turned and met with what must be the only person not gossiping.

Across the hall stood a lean teen with pale skin, sliver hair, and blood red eyes set in an androgynously attractive face. With an unpleasant quark of his thin lips he spun on his heel and stalked away.

Teachers then regained their wits and began trying to herd the chattering students into their proper classes.

It was then that Hitomi decided that she would go turn herself in and say it was her pot. If she claimed that Van was holding it for her they would both get in trouble but only she would be expelled. She hoped.

Arriving at the office she waited for the secretary to ask her what she needed. What would she say? "Oh I'm just here to claim the weed that the principle tracked down the hall." Not exactly the best introduction. Luckily the question never came. The woman sat absorbed with what seemed to be a cheesy romance novel; complete with Fabio cover art.

She sighed in relief that she would only have to confess that horrible lie to one less person. She approached the heavy wooden door adorned only with a name plate that stated that the big man was the owner of the space.

The man in question's deep voice drifted out the partially open door. "-made a complete fool out of me. Is this where you go all night? Drugs? Little brother you are a bigger fool then I ever thought. I don't know why I try to help you anymore."

"Guilt maybe." Van answered calmly.

"This is your last chance."

"Or… What… you'll ship me back to the orphanage?" Van finished for the irate man. "Go right a head we both know you'd be happier that way.

He sighed defeated "This is your last chance Van I'll have to expel you the next time your raise your eyebrow funny."

Van looked away as if bored. His eyes met with surprised emerald ones. Walking towards the door he said "As nice as this visit has been I should get back to class. That is if you are not expelling me… No, not yet? Oh well there will always be a next time right brother." He finished opening the door, grabbing Hitomi's wrist, and dragging her out of the office behind him.

They could just hear the principal telling his secretary to throw away the garbage she was reading and call in a student named Dilandau Albatou before the door slammed shut behind them.

"Van!" She gasped trying to keep pace with his long strides. "Where are we going? Class in the other way."

"More then halfway over too." He smirked back at her "That and the teacher may get mad when we talk through the lesson."

"Talk?"

"Unless you have something else in mind." They had just reached the rear door when he pushed it open effectively letting a cold gust of air blow their hair back from their faces.

"You don't have to drag me if you just tell me where we are going." Hitomi huffed.

"The bleachers work for you?" He turned to her a smile lighting up his face.

"Um… sure." She blushed slightly hoping that he would think it was from the brisk wind.

They climbed the metal stands in silence. A few rows from the top Van plopped down gesturing toward the cold silver spot next to him.

"Are you always so happy when you deify authority?" She chided

"Well it did give me a chance to throw something in my brother's face." He brushed his even more unruly hair from his eyes.

"You never told me the principle was your brother."

"You never asked."

"Would you have told me if I had?"

"No most likely not." He admitted "Dilandau was behind the pot being planted in your locker."

"Who is Dilandau? Why would he do that? I don't even know the guy…. It is a guy right?"

Van laughed for what must have been the first time. "Says he is a guy, sometimes it is hard to tell. He's the school trouble maker; we've had our share on problems." He shrugged. "Why I don't know… maybe because you hang out around me… who knows what makes him tick."

"So… um… back in the other subject. Will you tell me about your family now?"

Van stretched his arms over his head "To talk about a family would have mean I have one. Folken, that is my brother's name was ten when I was born so he remembers our dad better then I do. He was a politician or something, and I was five when he died of leukemia. Our mother got depressed, started drinking, and a few years later drove right into a tree. Folken was in the car and could have drove, but he let her behind the wheel."

"Is that when he…" She motioned to his right arm.

"Yeah, amputated nearly clear off by shrap metal. I think I was six or seven when it happened. Folken was only in high school and spent a long time in the hospital so he let social services take me and place me in what ever orphanage had the space. That's when I met Merle, she is more like family then Folken is." Van took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tears brimming in the girl's eyes. "It wasn't so bad. Well until about a year or so ago when he picked me up like a stray puppy. Its like living with a stranger. That is why I go out and just sit at Denny's all night. The less we see about each other the less we have to fight about."

"Well could he blame you if you did turn to drugs?"

Van laughed again "Your right, not that it would ever happen."

"You have me now right." She leaned a bit closer trying not to let her teeth chatter.

"Right." He saw her shiver slightly "Come on lets go, you'll freeze out here."

"Where will we go?" She asked excepting his warm hand to help her up.

"Denny's." He began to lead her back down the bleachers. "I think we could both use a hot cup of coffee right now.

To Be Continued…

OMG How long has it been?! Too Long. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! I was telling you the truth about this dreaded chapter. I knew I had to update before I go to Boot Camp in 14 days. If I stop thinking like a civilian will it mean I won't be able to write anymore?

Thank you all who got this far… I think I lost most of my readers. If I don't get many reviews I may just trash this story. I hope this chapter was good enough… it was hard to remember what I wanted to write based on the scraps of paper I found.

Master Procrastinator

~Banryuu


	6. Bite me… Oh baby

I haven't written this in years. I joined the USCG, Graduated Boot camp, Graduated A-school as a Food Service Specialist 3rd class(cook), Moved to Seattle, Went to the artic, Made 2nd class, transferred to the Sister ship, Went to a bunch of c-schools, Transferred to New Jersey, and am Food service Officer on a buoy tender. Busy, tired, and lazy… sorry for the delay, but I have tried to write this a few times and it never sounds right. I doubt I still have any readers out there but maybe a few of you will give me a chance to make the wait worth it. It must be good almost took 4 years.

Last Person on Earth

Chapter 6- Bite me… Oh baby

Bows, and ribbons, and frills; Oh my! Bright happy colored clothing as far as the poor blinded eye can see. He stood surrounded with no escape in sight. His torturer returned with more offending items cascading from her outstretched arms. This angel… or better stated… demon approached with emerald green eyes alight.

"Van, look what I found! Won't they look great on her?" Hitomi chattered making it obvious that a positive answer would be the only acceptable one.

Not even sure what he was supposed to be looking at; the out of place teen plucked at the sparkling fabric. "Uh… sure… but what is it?"

Slapping his tanned hand away "It's a dress can't you tell?" She huffed also looking for an affirmative.

"Look… Hitomi…" He trailed off finding no words to save himself. "I don't think these are quite her… um… style."

The honey haired girl cocked her head to the side in thought and maybe confusion. "I thought you'd have much ruder things to say. So you don't think Merle will like any of these?"

Van shook his head quickly sending his wild hair flying in an almost comical way.

"Okay, we can go to another store under two conditions." She held up the correct number of fingers. "One you have to pick the store this time, and two it can't be the Goodwill." She pointed at each finger in turn.

Finding it hard to believe that he won the argument so easy Van quickly agreed steering the lanky girl away from the overly pink fashion vomit. How he found himself in this predicament began with questions many… many questions over steaming cups of strong coffee and odd looks from the Denny's staff. Looking back at their long conversation it might have been that he was starting to trust this strange new girl who entered his life like a loud mouthed tornado. She didn't seem to know how to lie and throwing someone under the bus was completely un heard of. He didn't know where she was from but it must be another world for her to still be so honest and naive. Then again maybe it was her large caring eyes that finally got through to him.

_A Few Hours Earlier _

"_Hello… Sky Dragon! Can you read me?" Hitomi waved he hand in front of his face as if breaking his trance "This is Mystic Moon can you read me" She grinned over to top of her coffee mug laced heavily with cream and sugar._

"_Sky dragon? Mystic Moon? What are you talking about?" He asked with the quark of his eyebrow._

"_Oh come on you can't tell me most of your shirts don't have some form of dragon printed or embroidered somewhere on them! Your mind seemed to be floating out in space and Mystic Moon should be my code name. It's like the Tarot version of Sailor Moon without the nudity and dance routines."_

"_Well I did have that red lace up shirt that was my favorite but it got ruined by some loud mouthed waitress." Van Smirked baiting her._

"_Don't you start that now." Hitomi playfully batted at his arm resting in the table. "You are just trying to distract me from my questions. Before you say what questions… the ones you promised to answer for me when you dragged me from school."_

"_Truancy is better then the whole school thinking you're a drug addict." He shot her a solemn look as he took another sip of the still hot drink. "Why does Merle call me something as strange as 'Lord Van'… well to make a long story short it could be one of three reasons. First she always did love stories where the prince came and saved the poor mistreated girl then living happily ever after. Second and more likely I save her life once… we were being stupid kids and some of the bigger kids dared me to jump from the orphanage roof. She had followed me up there to try and beg me not to do it."_

_He paused to take another drink letting Hitomi lean forward waiting for him to continue. "I don't know why I thought I could make it into the public pool next door but just as I was going to change my mind and go back inside… little Merle slipped. It was like everything dropped to slow motion and I had plenty of time to throw myself forward and push her back inside the window before I fell."_

"_How high was the building?" She gasped._

"_Three stories but to an 8 year old it might as well been a castle wall." Van shrugged. "That leads me to the third possible reason. That I must be an angel of some sort since I survived the fall with nothing broken but my pride."_

"_Wow Maybe I should be calling you 'Lord Van'" Hitomi said is awe._

"_Don't you start" He leveled a glare at her that didn't even faze the hard headed girl. "Let's see the next question was how could my own brother think I would spend a lot of money 'partying' and doing drugs? Well the money I spend is actually going towards Merle's tuition. Escaflowne is a private school after all there is no way she could afford it, and you better not tell her. It is better that she thinks that she has a full scholarship."_

"_You really are her guardian angel." She continued ignoring his glare "If she is your family then why are all her clothes so old or too small?"_

_Sighing he explained "It would look odd for me to go buy girl's clothing and she would never accept charity anyways. Most of what she has are hand me down from older kids or from used clothing stores."_

"_Then I think we need to go shopping." Hitomi declared "It won't be so weird for you to help me pick out girls clothes and I could just tell her I can't wear any of them. If she resists I'll threaten to throw them away instead."_

That declaration is what led the poor teenage boy stuck spending his day being dragged around the mall like a large sulking accessory. Carefully he avoided the bright flashy stores on his quest to pick a better place to buy clothes for his 'adopted' little sister. "Here." He said stopping in front of an alternative clothing store full of darker clothes and band posters. "She loves all things rock music the louder the better. Clothes like this would be more likely to be worn."

"Alright but I'm not buying her anything with spikes I don't trust her with stuff that can be used as a weapon against me." Hitomi shrugged entering the store blaring loud Rock and ignoring the odd looks from the workers behind the counter. She didn't look like their normal customer after all in her faded flare jeans, green t-shirt with a sporty logo printed on the front, and dark running shoes.

Van smiled slightly watching her run her hands over baggy pants with straps attached and mesh under shirts. Shaking his head clear he began sorting through band shirts and ones with smart ass phrases on the front that Merle would probably say and therefore like. His good mood was shattered by the familiar drawling voice behind him.

"Well look who we have here slumming with the outcasts and riffraff. If it isn't the little Prince." Dilandau grinned. "Guess you're not too good to show your true side Van. Dressing in girl's clothing after all." He held a short pleated skirt up to Van's waist.

"Fuck off Dilly not all of us wish we were our little sister." Van retorted without turning around.

The smile slipped off the albino boy's face and his eyes flashed with violence. "You want to see who the bigger man is after all rich boy?" He growled.

"No thanks you can keep your pants on you are not my type." Van started to walk towards where the green eye girl watched stunned.

"No I guess I'm not your alcoholic mother." Dilandau taunted.

Quick as lightning the dark haired boy lunged grabbing Dilandau by the front of his black and red trimmed leather jacket. Van punched him directly with a hard right hook making the other teen's head snap to the side.

Dilandau recovered swiftly twisting away and landing a solid punch of his own to his attacker's gut. Back and forth the boys traded blows as a crowd formed and the shop workers debated on calling security… again.

"Stop it!" Hitomi demanded as she pulled at both of their shoulders separating the two angry boys. "Have you guys gone insane? Van he isn't worth it."

Running a bruised hand through his unruly hair Van relaxed his stance and started turning away. "Hitomi you are right… Lets go"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the silver haired punk lunge forward with a flash of silver. "VAN!" She screamed.

Turning Van swept his arm in an upward arch knocking Dilandau's hand wide and making him lose grip of the sharp pocket knife. It was sent flying up through the air past the albino's face slicing him from chin to ear on the right hand side of his pretty face.

Clutching his bleeding cheek he staggered backwards "My face!" Dilandau turned pushing through the stunned crowd. "You are going to pay for this Fanel!" He threatened leaving only his discarded knife and a scarlet trail on the white tile floor.

To be continued…

Oh that felt good to finally write! I had to reread my story again and hope I didn't mess up the flow. Ultimately I am happy to have this chapter done and it might signal me getting my grove back and actually be able to finish this once and for all. Thank you so much for getting this far! I know we did a lot of back story but I tried not to bog you down with talking so there are still a few questions left that I may have hinted at during the boys fight. I had to have Van cutting Dilandau's face by deflecting an attack. I really try to keep the major events in the story. Hitomi and Van's first volatile meeting, Merle Slapping Hitomi, Allen's 'harmless flirtations, Van and Hitomi warming up and becoming friends, Folken capturing Van, and now this part.

^_^ What can I say its been over three years… It is midnight and I am very proud of me.

No threats this time please review I want to hear from you can I swear to get rolling on this I may still have my old notes.

~Banryuu


	7. Love is like a fart

Hello again… only a few reviews but that is alright I understand that years passed without any word. I may have lost all my readers but I hope to win a few new ones. Retuning readers are more than welcome to come back, but I promise this time I will not let you down. It is the busy season for me at work so bear with me. When I started this story the chapters were named from quotes my friends posted on their myspace… that is how old this is. Only 13year olds and pedophiles use that site anymore. Now I use quotes from ironic photos, t-shirts, bumper stickers, ect… that I see and find interesting. Not all are PC as you will see. If anyone is offended… well sorry. I find them funny.

Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne or there would be a sequel… not a re-telling… or a re-telling… or let us see another re-telling. There is only one Escaflowne publication I have not read and it was a collection of short stories made in 96 and never released in English. I found a Japanese copy (I can't read) on ebay once… see I don't own anything.

Chapter 7- Love is like a **Fart**

If you have to Force it then it is probably **Crap**.

The looming white stone face of Escaflowne Academy towered above the crush of students preparing to enter it's arched doors. Hitomi watched with her luminous green eyes as the dark haired boy sighed and hefted his backpack higher on his shoulders as if it could protect him as a shield. Van was used to the unusual looks and mostly false rumors the other students often gave him. The stares and hushed whispers were nothing new as way of greeting. The hate and fear rolling across him like dark clouds across the sky was a new improvement.

Hitomi nudged him with her elbow. "Hey Mr. Gloomy I heard you are a major drug dealer. Though I like that one story where you run a renegade biker club and hide the bodies of all the people that anger you in the woods."

He snorted "Really I like the rumor where I'm bullying the sweet transfer student into giving into all my twisted… needs."

With a stage gasp she leaned towards Van. "Wait… what sweet new girl I haven't me her! I thought I was the one abusing the poor orphan boy."

The first true smile broke across his face. "Ha! Like any one would believe the truth."

Hitomi laughed playfully pushing the slightly taller boy towards the almost deserted doors. "Come on before they think you abducted me as well."

"No that was yesterday." With less weight bearing down on his shoulders the raven haired boy threw open a door and dropped a light bow to the green eyed girl allowing her to pass first.

"Oh stop that Van people might think you a gentleman." She smiled going through the doors anyways.

Wherever Van went would fall silent peppered with whispers and stares. He held his head up refusing to acknowledge the remarks. When a daring person bumped or approached him he would just quark his lips into a snide smile and continue on without commenting.

Gym class was one of the few where the two new friends were in separate classes but in the same time block. The class began the same as the others but that didn't last for long. After warm ups together the coaches divided the three classes up into sports; volleyball outside, kendo and gymnastics inside. Hitomi had hoped for something with more running but at least she could try to have fun with gymnastics. She waved from the mats to where Van stood arms crossed ignoring the teacher's lecture on safety and wearing helmets.

He lifted his fingers in a light returning wave.

Just then a cry went up from outside a student from the outside group came running into the gym panting "Coach Pyle got hit in the face. His nose might be broken."

Of the two remaining teachers one ran outside to help and the other went to get the nurse and call for an ambulance. Directions were left to continue class until they returned and that any troublemakers would be written up. Once the whispered speculation died down some students continued working out while others took to the bleachers to hang out with friends.

Hitomi decided to see what her dark haired friend would like to do in this newly free time, but her path to him was suddenly blocked by four tall guys. "Go back to your tumbling **Girlie**." One of the football players growled at her.

"Leave her alone." Van demanded his hand lingering over one the racks holding bokken and shinai.

"Or what? You going to call your brother… thought not. How about your druggy buddies?" the quarterback He taunted.

"Ha ha look at his face." A lanky boy from the basketball team wearing a green jersey laughed .

"Tough guy here thinks he can take us on alone." Said another wearing red shorts as he grabbed a bamboo sword from the rack.

"Van!" Hitomi called trying to push past the closest boy.

"Stay back" He looked her in the eye "and don't worry."

Laugher erupted "Oh we are so scared!" They circled him "Don't forget your 'Men'(Helmet) and 'Do'(Chestgaurd) wouldn't want to **hurt **you too bad." The fourth boy with a long brown ponytail taunted.

"Are you going to talk me into **submission**? That would be the greater threat." He smirked darkly at the four jocks.

"**Get him!**"The leader demanded charging forward.

"_Ki ken tai i-chi _Spirit sword body as one." Van whispered breathing out. In one fluid motion he gripped the bokken and dropped down darting forward to block the first attacker."

The large Quarterback stumbled back from the strength of the connecting blow. His companion in the Green jersey swung at the raven haired boy.

"_Kokoro gamae _Readiness of Spirit." Van breathed ducking the blow and moving into green jersey's guard. Ponytail thrust forward blocking the blow meant for his friend's unprotected throat. "_Ken tai i-chi _Attack and Defense are the same." Side stepping Van moved out of range arching his sword up blocking Red shorts' sneak attack behind his back. In one swift motion twisting to the side and driving the hilt into the basketball player's gut.

As the air rushed from Red shorts lungs Quarterback and Green jersey both swung for Van's head.

"_Zanshin_ Resolute Will." He grunted holding both crossed weapons back with his own. He pushed against the two attackers they staggered losing balance. Just then Ponytail slashed down hard from behind aiming toward Van's unprotected shoulder. "_Mizu no yo-ni _Be like water." He exhaled dodging away and bringing his sword down sharply on Ponytail's hands making him lose grip on his own bokken. "_Nami no yo-ni _Be like a wave." He said knocking the sword away and placing the tip his blade at the throat of the loser to signal he was out of the fight.

With three remaining they regrouped each attacking Van from a different angle. "_Fudo shin _Immoveable Mind." Van reacted to each strike swiftly blocking and parrying each in turn. Red shorts stepped in too close behind the dark haired swordsman receiving a backward thrust to the ribs signaling he was also out.

A wordless yell from Quarterback warned against the incoming charge. "_Hei jo shin _Calmness of Mind." Van breathed rolling past the rushing boy and letting the momentum carry him into his friend Green jersey knocking him down. Quarterback scrambled to his feet. "**Get up**!" He growled at his crumpled friend.

"Nah man I'm done." Green jersey shook his head and limped over to the bleachers.

"Fine I don't need you anyways" Quarterback shouted angrily before turning his focus to Van who stood in a ready pose. "Just you and me then **asshole**."

"As it should be." Van smirked.

The two boys began circling each other watching for openings. "_Tamashii _Fighting Spirit" Van darted forward striking high. Quarterback blocked but the darker boy was no longer there. The feint left the Quarterbacker open where Van struck his side sharply with his hilt. Doubling over the larger boy grunted looking up with a glare. The edge of Van's blade rested against his sweating neck. "Do you concede?"

With a sigh the Quarterback loosened his grip letting the shinai drop to the ground with a clatter. "You win. How are you so good?" He asked.

"_Ken zen i-chi_ Kendo and Zen are the same. Being smaller and thinner doesn't always mean **weaker**." He stooped down to pick up the bamboo sword handing it back to the larger boy.

Hitomi ran forward "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." She kicked him in the shin. "That's for calling me **Girlie**."

Cheering erupted from the crowded bleachers.

The green eyed girl turned to her friend "I bet the rumors will be friendlier now."

He sighed "No less exaggerated I'm sure."

Just then one of the teachers returned "**What** is going on here?" Coach Gaddes demanded taking in the crowd and the bokken in Van's hand. "Finally decided to join the Kendo team Mr. Fanel?"

He shook his head smiling. "No Sir. I'm still not a team player."

"That's a shame. Okay shows over time to hit the showers anyways. Go get changed before the bell." Gaddes shooed the teens towards the locker room.

As the day wore on Hitomi was proven right as astonishment and respect replaced hate and anger in the looks and rumors surrounding Van. Despite how much his reputation had improved Van's mood remained the same.

"Aren't you happy it's like they forgot all about the other day." Hitomi asked as they walked to Math class.

"Why should I care what they think? Not like I did for them" He glanced at her through is wild hair.

Stunned she stopped walking "What… who did you do it for?"

Van's lips quirked upward into a small smile as he kept walking.

"Wait!" She jogged up to him "Who did you fight those guys for?"

He paused at the door "Who do you think?" While she stood stunned he laughed and walked into class.

"Van wait…" Hitomi started after him but felt a small hand on her arm.

"Hitomi can I talk to you?" Merle asked "It will just take a minute"

"Um… Sure if you promise not to hit me." The taller girl stepped back into the hallway.

The pink haired girl grinned "Now that I can't promise." The grin melted away as the small girl became serious. "Why did you give me that bag of clothes? You owe me nothing, and I don't want hand outs."

"Its not a hand out I can't wear any of those things and you're Van's family and I'm his friend. Maybe one day you'd want to be my friend as well." Hitomi shifted

"You're still weird, but I guess you can't be that bad." Merle turned to walk away but stopped with an evil grin "Next time you want to give me 'used clothes' remember to remove all the new tags."

"Damn it." Hitomi stomped and turned to go into the class room though she could hear Merle laughing down the hall.

From across the hall glinting red eyes watched the girl… the one that warned Fanel. She was the reason his cheek was throbbing. Dilandau stroked the large white bandage on his face. If Van cared for her so much then the best way to hurt him was to destroy her. Digging his long fingers into the cut until it started to bleed through the bandage. Hitomi Kanzaki would suffer he would make sure of that.

When the bell rang at the end of the day everyone packed up wishing it was Friday the weekend would have to wait another day. "Do you have any plans tonight?" Van asked not looking directly at the stunned girl.

"I have track practice. Then right after that I work the 4-12 shift tonight. Why?" Hitomi asked blushing.

"No reason though about dropping by tonight, but I should stay home Folken is still mad at me."

"Oh. Okay if you change your mind call me and I'll save your booth after my shift." With that they parted. Track practice went well even though Hitomi remain distracted and let a sophomore pass her at the finish line. Walking through the deserted halls she continued replaying the past few days. Muffled voices broke her train of thought. Drawn towards the sound she found herself outside her English class, but what was Mr. Sheazar doing here so late.

"Allen I'm tired of sneaking around." A female voice drifted out the cracked door.

"I know but you **shouldn't **have come here. I'll visit your house tonight we can talk then."

"Talking later won't fix this Allen. It's like you don't- " The woman stopped talking suddenly so Hitomi crept forward intrigued. Then she knew a few things at once. First, that the woman in the class room was Millearna the student body president. Secondly, she was no longer talking since the English teacher's tongue was in her mouth. He held her to his chest her arms wrapped around his neck in a passionate embrace.

Hitomi backed away from the door quickly wishing some things could be un-seen. She rushed down the empty hall and out the door towards her car. Once she slammed the door shut and dropped her head onto the steering wheel "Oh my god! What is wrong with today?! Everyone hated Van… then he defeated 4 jocks with a wooden sword. Merle was relatively nice to me. I think my best friend might have flirted with me. I let someone beat me in a race… and… and my English teacher is absolutely dating a student." She lightly slammed her forehead against the horn making a small beep each time. "Now I'm going to be late to work." She groaned.

Working eight hours after a day like today Hitomi was exhausted but the dinner rush was busy enough to distract her for awhile. She checked he phone several times but Van never called. Maybe she just imagined everything and things would be like they always were. Closing out for the day she looked at the empty corner booth where she first met her raven haired friend. So much had changed since she spilt that pot of coffee. She looked out the window at the pouring rain… some things never changed like her luck.

Pulling her jacket on she prepared to run to the car. Standing under the awning she looked at her phone one more time. With a deep breath she stepped off the curb and away from the protection of the building. Footsteps sounded behind her on the wet asphalt. Suddenly frightened she burst into a sprint trying to reach her car first. Headlights flared in the darkness directly in front of her.

Strong arms wrapped around her like a vice, but before she could scream a hand clamped down over her mouth. "**Get **her into the car**!**"A rough voice demanded.

"Help me then she is fighting **too hard**." The man behind her spoke.

"**Hurry up!**"The driver yelled.

**"Stop fighting!" **the rough voice yelled at her through the rain. Hitomi struggled harder trying to see his face. "I said **stop**!" The man yelled punching her in the stomach. The air rushed out of her lungs making her body go limp and black spots to dance in her vision. "Toss her in quick before anyone comes."

Hitomi was shoved into the back seat of the dark car and plastic zip ties tightened around her wrists. Fearing the worst she squeezed her eyes shut burning tears making hot tracks down her cheeks.

"L**ets go**!" The driver shouted.

Something moved quickly through the rain. "What was that?" Rough voice asked.

"I **don't **care get in the **damn **car!"

Just then the man with the rough voice was pulled backward off his feet and onto the wet ground with a heavy thud.

"**Shit **what the hell was that?!" The first guy demanded from the passenger seat.

The Driver started the engine with shaking hands. "I don't **fucking** care we need to go-"

His door was ripped open and rough hands pulled him out into the downpour. Fleshy impacts were muddled by the falling rain as he was punched repeatedly. The first guy scrambled out of the car. "Who the **hell** are you? Face me like **a man**."

Hitomi's eyes scanned the darkness. She saw the back of the first guy as he pulled a knife from his pocket. "**He HAS a KNIFE!" **She screamed slamming her shoulder into the side of the car repeatedly. She saw the silhouette of a dark figure face off with her abductor. The knife arched through the air but her defender ducked getting inside his guard. A move Hitomi swore was very familiar. The attacker doubled over from a fist to the gut. Followed quickly by a knee to the face.

The dark figure approached the car, so Hitomi scooted away from the door so he could open it.

Rain poured in through the open door as Van leaned in. A relieved smile spread across his face as wet hair dripped down. "Thank god you're alright." He pulled out the abductor's knife and began cutting the plastic binding her hands together. "Lets get you inside and call the Cops."

Hitomi practically jumped from the back of the car throwing her arms around her savior's neck. "How did you know I was here?" She squeaked her voice horse.

Van blushed he could feel her heat trough his soaked clothes. "I was late coming Folken confronted me and took my phone he said if I went out tonight not to bother coming home. I'm glad I was here in time… I saw them hit you. Are you hurt anywhere?" He pulled away trying to look her over in the dim light.

"Sore but mostly scared. **Who **are these guys? Why would they be after me?" She let him lead her back to the brightly lit diner.

"I recognized them Gatty, Dallet, and Miguel… 'friends' of our albino classmate." He opened the door. "Go call the Cops. I'll tie those guys up and put them in the back of the car in case they wake up before the police arrive." He turned to go back into the rain.

Hitomi shivered grabbing his arm. "**Why** are they after me?"

Van sighed heavily "I have no idea, but I **promise **to find out."

To Be Continued…

OMG I'm so glad that is out! Extra long action packed chapter to make up for how long it took coming. Thank you again guys. I had some trouble starting it but by the time I got halfway through the fight scene I was so in love with it. I used principles of kendo to choreograph the fight. Originally Van was just going to say the Japanese phrases… I thought the translation behind it looked odd but having the meaning grew on me.

I always liked when authors responded to reviews, but always felt if I missed someone they'd feel left out. I'll give it a try this time tell me what you think.

Addictreader- Glad you like it please keep reading, and thank you for reviewing twice. Hope you continue reading.

SPNAngelGirl- Oh an Escaflowne convert! You being excited makes me so happy. Thank you so much! Your flattery made my head grow 2 sizes at least. I did change the characters a little since they are older… there are no friends from earth since Hitomi is from a different school they are still there. Hitomi has no crush on Allen. I'd like to believe she would be beyond the puppy love by 17. Also Allen and Van's relationship hasn't grown from the dislike from the beginning since there is some history between the two you need to keep reading for.


	8. Out of my Mind

Hello again. I enjoyed writing that last chapter so much I know it has been a month but time flies. It seems that I only get one chapter out every month or so. Between working a two person job solo and doing extra work for events I haven't had much of a chance to actually write. I will try to make this one worth it. Two reviews for the last one… well I think we can do better than that.

Also I noticed a few major errors; missing letters, wrong word usage, punctuation… and the fact I said last chapter took place on Friday. This chapter takes place on Friday and the last chapter was set on Thursday. So there is no confusion I went back and fixed it. Mind you the last chapter was written last month at 2am on a duty day. I seem to get the most done on mid-watch.

Disclaimer- one day I will make an Escaflowne cake and it will be awesome. That is the only way that I could own it… and eat it.

Chapter 8- Out of my mind,

Be back in five minutes.

The solid mahogany door sat immovable like a mountain blocking the way. A large white paper sign was fixed to the darkened glass window. 'The Locks Have Been Changed. **Do Not Bother Coming Back**.' Van sighed. "I guess I have no place to sleep tonight."

"Unless you stay with me…" A soft voice spoke from the car parked in the driveway. "I'm kind of scared to be alone tonight." Hitomi told the startled boy.

"I - I don't know if that is such a good idea…" He stammered flushing slightly.

"Well you need a place to sleep and I wouldn't feel safe without you nearby. Please Van for at least tonight." The green eyed girl pleaded.

"Tonight only." Van stated crossing over to the driver side of his silver car where his friend sat huddled in a borrowed leather jacket. "Your parents won't mind?"

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen them in months. I live alone." Hitomi stated looking out the window.

Van stared hard at her and realized something "I know almost nothing about you."

That earned him a small smile. "You never asked."

"I haven't… have I?" He shook his head. "With my life going crazy I guess you've been the one asking all the questions."

"What do you want to know Van?"

"First… where do you live? I'm driving blind here."

"The apartment complex on the right…The one next to the fire department. You can park in the garage under the building." She said pointing to the entrance.

Once parked Van walked around the car. Holding the door open he helped Hitomi stand up on shaking legs. "Lets get you home… it has been a long day."

"Very true statement. Apartment 611." She said leaning her head on his muscular shoulder.

"Give me your keys." He said holding out a large callous hand.

"Fine, but I'm tired not handicap." She signed.

"That is still to be determined." Van laughed. Once the door was unlocked he bent down a swept the long legged girl up into his arms in one smooth motion.

She squeaked "Van!" Hitomi blushed at suddenly being pressed against his toned muscular chest.

Van hid his eyes behind messy raven hair. "I think you should keep it down… your neighbors might like to remain sleeping."

"Well!" She huffed still in his arms as he maneuvered around the door and into the sparsely furnished apartment. "Next time warn me before you pick me up. I don't need anymore surprises today."

Van gave her a crooked smile as he set her on her feet. "Alright I'll warn you next time… if that is what you want."

Hitomi blushed deeper. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

The lanky boy smirked.

"That's not what I meant… just that you are even more soaked form the rain then I am … and you didn't bring a change of clothes." She sighed exasperated.

He shrugged "The responsible brother would have kicked me out of the house with a nicely packed bag."

"How long will he stay angry?" Hitomi asked looking directly into his mahogany eyes.

"I don't know… can't say I remember a time he wasn't angry about something." Looking around at the galley style kitchen with a pass through window to the carpeted living room; the walls with few decorations had a large book case and little else. There was a squat reddish sofa in front of the barely used looking TV. "I guess I'll take the sofa tonight." Van changed the subject back to slightly safer ground.

"Sure let me get the extra blankets." Hitomi said opening the hall closet. "Oh! I almost forgot about this." She said clutching a paper shopping bag to her chest.

"What is it?" He asked curious as she pushed the package into his hands.

"Open it." She smiled.

Inside the paper bag was a pair of men's kaki cargo pants and a red short sleeved bowler shirt. He looked back at her speechless.

"I had to guess on the sizes but it's the closest I could find to the outfit I destroyed the night we met. You could wear it tomorrow, but for tonight… I don't know I might have a large t-shirt you could use." She rambled on "You don't have to wear them if you don't like the clothes but-"

"No. They are great." He interrupted her chatter. "We should get some sleep only a few hours till school. I can drive you to pick up your car after class tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Van." She smiled tiredly going into the bedroom and shutting the door.

He sighed pulling his damp shirt over his head. "Never gave me that extra T-shirt" Letting his shoulders drop he sat down to pull off his sodden boots and pants. Wrapping the soft blanket around himself Van lay down curling up on the small sofa and immediately feel asleep.

* * *

Hitomi woke up the next morning feeling as if the day before had been an awful dream. There were only two problems with that theory. First: that bruises had blossomed across her stomach and secondly there was a black haired boy asleep on her small overstuffed sofa. He lay face down with his shaggy hair obscuring his face. The upper half of his body lay exposed, tanned and lean with delicate black and gray angel wings tattooed from his shoulder blades curving down his sculpted back to disappear under the waistband of his black and gray patterned boxer shorts.

"Van…" She tested "It is time to get up for school."

One mahogany eye glinted evilly from under his hair.

"I have coffee." Hitomi stated holding out the steaming cup of the dark brew.

Taking the cheerful flower printed mug from her he sat up clutching it like a lifeline. "Smart girl." Van said taking a scalding sip.

"Either you need to make up with your brother today or we need to buy you some pajamas." She said trying not to look directly at the nearly naked boy sitting in her living room.

" Yeah… sorry about that my jeans were still wet." He pulled the blanket around his waist. Can I change in the bathroom?"

"Of course! It's the door across from the kitchen. Take a shower if you need to… we have a few minutes left before first bell."

Van lifted his arm and wrinkled his nose. "That is the best suggestion… after the coffee of course." He stood up holding the blanket around his waist with one hand and maintaining grip on the coffee mug in the other. He shuffled to the bathroom the blanket tangling around his legs in a comedic way. He shut the door without pause.

Hitomi smiled scooping up the bag of new clothes still on the floor. She knocked lightly on the closed bathroom door. The door opened quickly and a tanned hand wordlessly relieved her of the package before shutting again.

* * *

A short while later the two friends arrived at school with little trouble and even less time to spare. Despite the chance of tardiness Hitomi paused lingering outside the first class of the day. It just happened to be English and she dreaded going in. Van didn't comment on her reluctance but it was noticed.

"Kanzaki!" A sweet feminine voice came from directly behind her.

Hitomi tensed but turned to look at the pretty blond senior "Its okay Van you can go in." She sighed waving him on before turning back to the pretty girl. "Can I help you?"

"I'd sure hope so." Millearna smiled "I think you dropped this yesterday." She held out a school issued day planer that Hitomi had inconveniently plastered her schedule to the inside of.

"I… um… didn't know I lost it." She stammered trying to find a rock to climb under while taking the offensive book. "could have lost it anytime… I think… yesterday was such a blur."

"Of course some things are more memorable right?" Millearna shrugged her delicate shoulders. "Like your boyfriend protecting your honor yesterday… or spying on me with mine." She flashed a little smile with her small perfect white teeth.

"I wasn't spying… I mean I didn't see anything… and Van isn't my boyfriend." She shot wide eye looks around searching for a convenient escape.

Suddenly the doorway was filled with a tall blond silhouette. "Miss Kanzaki are you planning on joining our class today? Oh! Miss Aston what does the student council need with one of my students?"

"You know we always can use more help on events Mr. Sheazar just hoping for some new blood to liven things up."

"It is now time for class now girls. You can recruit another time." He ushered Hitomi into the room with a pointed look at the girl he was tangled with just the day before.

Hitomi quickly shuffled to her seat actively trying not to look back at the teacher. Dropping into her chair with a sigh she knew that fight wasn't over yet.

Van kicked her chair lightly. "What was that about?" He hissed

"Nothing important." She shook her head hoping the whole thing would drop. Van let his questions go but it turned out to only be a temporary reprieve.

* * *

Later that day the golden haired princess had been spotted several times but had yet to strike another attack.

Lunch rolled around with the sandy haired girl watching her back and jumping when strange guys got to close. As much as she didn't want to deal with Millearna it was the fear of unknown attackers that had her twitching. So much so that she bumped into a girl taking her tray to the garbage cans. Cold spaghetti sauce and watered down soda dripped down Hitomi's front.

Laughter erupted behind her as she turned and fled to the nearest bathroom. Red faced and flustered she ran to the sink trying to rub hand soap and water into the sloppy mess that was her shirt.

"Oh my! Only burning it will help at this point." A calm voice spoke from the center stall. Millearna strode regally over to the embarrassed girl to wash her hands at the adjoining sink. "Not having a good day are you?"

"Yesterday was worse." Hitomi answered not looking over "I was attacked last night… Van saved me but now I see those men everywhere."

For once the senior's calm façade fell. "I don't know what to say."

Hitomi fixed her with a strong stare. "There is nothing for you to say. I have enough problems without holding on to yours. Your personal life is your issue… not mine."

"Well… in that case how about we both forget yesterday happened entirely." She held her hand out in truce.

"I'd like that." She took to older girl's hand firmly. "Can I forget today too?" She groaned looking down at her ruined cloths.

"Sorry Hitomi that is not part of the deal, but I think I can help." She unclipped the side of her designer bag with manicured nails. Digging around for a minute Millearna pulled a baby pink sleeveless dress out with a flourish. "Here you go this should fit you, and stop making a face at the color. You know what they say about beggars. "

With a large sigh Hitomi took the offered garment. "Thank you… Do you always keep random dresses in your bag?" She mumbled more to herself then the smiling senior. Hitomi decided clean dry clothes outweighed any reason to be picky at that moment.

After a quick change and some futile pulling at the gauzy skirt Hitomi emerged from the stall to find Millearna holding a pair of black strappy heals. "I'm not letting you wear sneakers with that dress if you were confused."

"Do I have a choice? No… didn't think so." She gave a rueful smile as she took the shoes.

"Well now that's more like it!" She exclaimed looking at her handy work "Too bad your hair is so short or we could do something with it."

"Thanks for the makeover but I think I'll be late for class if I don't go now." She started for the door stepping carefully in the new heels.

"Hitomi." Millearna paused "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything…" She said confused

"Exactly! You're a good person I can see why people are drawn to you. Remember you are not alone."

"Alright… That means a lot to me." She smiled heading back into reality.

* * *

Van stood outside the girl's restroom with a second backpack yet again. Merle had followed him out of the cafeteria concerned for Hitomi after the disastrous spill and run incident.

"Do you think she is planning on hiding in there for the rest of the day?" The short girl asked shifting her weight from foot to foot impatiently.

"You could go check on her." He suggested.

"She's your girlfriend you should go in after her not me." The pink haired girl replied flippantly.

Before he could respond Hitomi stepped out of the bathroom silencing the bickering 'siblings'. The top of the sleeveless dress was form fitting lace with scalloped edges and a swoop neck collar. The waist gathered together and faired out in flowing waves to just above her knees accentuating her small waist. The black heels crossed back and forth over her feet buckling at her ankles. Toned runners legs looked a mile long and the soft pink of the dress brought out the flush in Hitomi's cheeks.

Van had never seen her like this. His jaw hung slack until Merle elbowed him in the side grinning. "You look nice." He choked out.

"Thank you Van… I borrowed it from a friend. My clothes were ruined."

"Are you alright?" He asked getting over his shock at her sudden transformation.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for grabbing my bag." She said shyly taking her book-bag and hefting it on her nearly bear shoulder.

"I… uh… could still carry it for you… if you need." He stammered transfixed.

Merle rolled her eyes. "Disaster averted. I'll be going to class now… not that you two lovebirds will notice me missing."

"Merle!" Van exclaimed the same time Hitomi stomped her foot and yelled "Brat!"

The two looked at each other in surprise and both began laughing. The tension eased remarkably returning things back to normal. "Weirdoes!" Merle announced turning to leave.

The green eyed girl sighed with a smile "We should go too. Chemistry class waits for no one."

Van just smirked at her lame attempt at humor. His smile faded "I found out Folken has an off-campus meeting after school." Staring straight ahead he spoke without emotion. "If I don't get to see him today I'll get a hotel room for the weekend."

Hitomi stopped short grabbing his arm with remarkable strength. "You will not! Either you go talk to him before he can leave or you will stay with me until you do."

"It's not a big deal." He shrugged

"It is a big deal!" She nearly shouted at him. Calming down a bit she took a deep breath and spoke in a more even tone. "You may not understand each other but he is your only family. That means something weather you want it to or not. He may be angry at you, but can you really blame him? Look at things from his point of view Van. My god he believes you party and do drugs all night! Try to make things right between the two of you and if you can't… well then it won't be for a lack of trying."

Van blinked at her "Oh… Okay." He shook his head "Well I see your point… him knowing I pay tuition for a friend and drink coffee at Denny's all night can't be worse then enabling a pothead."

She nodded firmly "Good. Right after class you can catch him leaving." She smiled reaching the classroom door. "Not that I mind having you stay longer but next time you sleep on my sofa I will have to take more blackmail pictures."

"There better not be any pictures!" He stated following her into the room right as the bell rang.

* * *

"Class before the bell frees you all for the weekend can anyone answer me this riddle? What do you do with a sick chemist?" The balding middle aged teacher asked as his small glasses slid down his large nose. He was met with blank stares and silence. "If you can't helium, and you can't curium, then you might as well barium." He paused for effect… Nothing.

Wishes can be granted after all since that was when the bell finally rang.

"God I swear Mr. Mole's jokes get worse every day!" Hitomi exclaimed hefting her bag over one shoulder and trying to smooth down the gauzy skirt.

"You know he only teaches chemistry to make bad puns off his last name." Van stated shooting glares at the remaining male population of the room before they could approach his lab partner in her new cute attire.

"Are you going to go talk to Folken now?" Hitomi asked glancing at her friend. When he only nodded she continued "If you want I can come along and vouch for you…"

"No. Thanks but I need to face him alone." He sighed ruffling his already messy hair.

"Sure. I understand… Are you going to be able to get him alone in his office?"

Glancing at the clock "No, it will be best if I wait by his car in the faculty parking lot. Might also be good to talk to him in public… witnesses and all."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm sure, but thanks for the offer. Meet you at the car afterwards?"

"Yeah I need to pick up my car from the Restaurant and get out of this dress. People keep giving me odd looks you'd think the dress was shear or something lewd.

"Its nothing too perverted." He gave her a shy smile. "It just looks really good on you."

"Thank you." She blushed "You should go before you miss your chance."

"Yeah, okay see you at the car." He turned to walk towards the Staff Parking lot on the north side or campus.

Hitomi turned in her heals and began walking the opposite direction "Now what do I do until he's done? I don't really want to stand around waiting… and I most definitely am not going anywhere near the English classroom today." She stopped dead in her tracks realizing that she never did get her planner back that morning. "Well crap! Where is the student council room?"

Hitomi began looking around the rapidly clearing halls for a sign or notice of the location where the student council met after school. Taking a chance she started up the stairs hoping it was on the second floor worst case scenario. This area of the school was pretty well abandoned being closest to the offices and faculty rooms. Raised voices echoed down the stairs stopping her half way up.

"- saw Fanel heading towards his brother's car." a familiar voice laughed in an unhinged manor.

"I don't think this is a good idea." a boy with a rough voice stated sounding uneasy.

"Who told you to think at all Dallet?" the first voice mocked.

Hitomi covered her mouth in shock realizing the silver haired boy from the Mall was talking to one or more of her attackers from the night before and what ever they were planning had to do with Van.

"What if Principle Folken gets angry when you kill his brother?" The driver Miguel asked

"I'm not going to kill him. Just cause a tiny little accident… that could kill him. We are doing Folken a favor in the long run."

"Sorry Dilandau but I can't risk it… that mess last night got us arrested." Dallet shook he head

"Who's fault is that?" The albino sneered "You should have taken Fanel out before trying to grab the girl."

"He wasn't supposed to be there at all it was your plan-" Gatty argued

A loud smack interrupted him. "Coward! Go! I don't need you! I can do this without your help." His red eyes narrowed as he spun away from his 'friends'.

"This isn't going to end well." Miguel said shoving his hands into his pockets "He's gone off the deep end since getting hurt in that fight."

Hitomi didn't stay to hear more, she turned leaping down the remaining stairs 2 or 3 at a time. Kicking off the cumbersome heels to sprinting down the empty hall. Faster she had to run faster to warn Van. She had to make it in time… the pink dress felt long and restricting as she pushed her legs to pump harder. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of the skirt and pulled at the gauzy fabric. With a loud rip she tore a ragged slit up almost to her upper thigh, freeing her legs for a longer stride. She burst out the metal school doors scanning for Van and any dangers.

There he stood talking to his stony faced brother. Folken looked more board then anything as Van gestured with his hands. He looked fine, but Hitomi couldn't risk slowing down. Just the movement from above caught her attention. One of the window Air Conditioning Units on the third floor moved slightly. Silver hair glinted in the sunlight as Dilandau prepared to shove the whole unit out the window and directly down where Van stood unaware.

"VAN! Look out!" Hitomi screamed her lungs burning in an effort to reach him first.

He looked startled at her barreling towards him at top speeds. Van looked up just as the large white machine came free of the window and began to turn in the air falling fast.

Time slowed down as the swift girl leapt pushing him down and out of the way. She landed on top straddling him using her body to shield him as the Unit crashed onto the sidewalk with a deafening sound, sending metal and plastic parts flying in all directions. Panting she remained frozen over him as the world stilled and regained normal time.

"Hitomi?" The boy questioned trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"Van, I'm so glad I got here in time." Relieved she gave him a dazzling smile.

"What is going on here?" Folken demanded towering over the prone couple.

"Um.. Sir." Hitomi scrambled off the Principles' little brother "I overheard a few boys talking about causing an accident to hurt Van."

"Which boys?" His eyes narrowed taking on a dangerous glint.

"Well it was really only Dilandau Albatou his friends Dallet, Miguel, and Gatty refused to help him." She spoke calmly while trying to straighten the destroyed skirt.

"They are here?" Van demanded grabbing hold of her arms to look her over. "Did they hurt you?"

"No Van. I'm alright they didn't know I was there."

"I'd hate to interrupt this touching moment but I have some phone calls to make, a mess to clean up, and some delinquents to apprehend." Folken announced "Van I will see you at home we will continue our discussion there."

"Okay I-" Before he could finish Folken was gone. "That could have gone better." Van sighed

"With or without the attempted murder?" Hitomi asked nervously.

"Honestly I think the attempt on my life might make him actually listen now." He ran his hand through his messy hair "Thank you Hitomi I-."

"You don't have to say anything else." She waved him off with a smile. "I was my turn to save you this time."

"I believe it was." Van took her hand and started walking towards the student parking lot. He smirked "You know Millearna is going to kill you for ruining her designer dress."

To Be Continued…

AN;

Woot! Had to do that one in stages. Some parts flowed better the others and I had an issue since I'd been writing the chapters late an night when I stand duty. I tried to work on this one at home but then the work computer didn't want to read the format. It seems like it takes me about a month give or take for each chapter. I'll try to get the next one out quicker but no promises. Anyone else read the Moleman's part in his nasally voice? I know I do.

SPNAngelGirl- Thank you again I always look forward to your reviews. I'm really glad you like my style and what I'm trying to do with this story. One of the biggest mistakes would be to rush Van and Hitomi's relationship. They always had a kind of chemistry that took time to turn from friendship, to affection, then to love. The pink dress was one of the first times Van really seemed to notice she was a girl. I gave you more action too what did you think?

lunalover- Thank you for staying tuned. I really want to finish this story for you my newest reader as well as the people who read this when it was originally published. Hope to hear what you thought or this chapter.


End file.
